Human cytomegalovirus (HCMV) is a double stranded DNA virus of the β-herpesvirus family. HCMV is the leading cause of congenital and neonatal hearing loss resulting from vertical virus transmission following infection or reactivation of latent virus in pregnant women. In addition, HCMV is a common opportunistic pathogen affecting immunosuppressed transplant patients, such as solid organ/stem cell transplant patients, AIDS patients, etc. Though development of a vaccine against HCMV has been listed as a top priority by the Institute of Medicine, none has been licensed to date.
The HCMV genome encodes several envelope glycoproteins, one of which is glycoprotein B (gB). Glycoprotein B is an important surface target for neutralizing antibody (nAb) response in natural infection and is required for virus entry into cells by functioning as a fusogen.
HCMV subunit vaccines incorporating gB have been under development. Studies have suggested that gB subunit vaccines were safe and immunogenic, though further improvements in potency and durability of protection were desirable.
Accordingly, safe and effective immunogenic compositions against cytomegalovirus infections, as well diagnostic reagents capable of detecting immunogenic stimuli resulting from CMV infections, guiding the design of gB-based HCMV vaccines, and/or supporting the development of therapeutic antibodies against this medically relevant human pathogen are needed.